A Difference in Freedom
by readingfan07
Summary: Beatrice Prior is not normal, in the sense that her father keeps her locked inside their house. Four Eaton, bad boy and heartthrob of Divergent High, has all the freedom in the world. What happens when the stormy-eyed girl manages to catch his attention? (Temporary title, maybe. Characters are quiet OOC. Just an attempt)
1. Chapter 1

TRIS:

Different. That's what I feel I am to everyone at school. Sure, everyone is unique in their own way but there is one thing that they seem to have that I don't: freedom.

I have money, thanks to my father who is a CEO of his own company and the only family member I have now. And I have more of it than an average teenager needs. I have a house to live in and I have all there is that I need for school.

But the one thing I don't have, and probably never will, is the freedom I desire and yearn for. It'll forever be something I want. And I've only ever wanted it since my mother and older brother died.

Ever since their deaths, my father has hardly been home. He's always working. Most of my time at home is spent alone. I wake up to an empty house and sleep to one, too. It's almost as if he's nonexistent, and I would have thought so too if it weren't for the money he gives me monthly or the chauffeur that drives me around or even the professional chef that he hired to make my set meals, every single day.

Ever since their deaths, my father has been cautious. _So_ cautious that he's even made me a schedule to abide by. Besides going to school (which took a lot of convincing to get his approval) I am not permitted to step out of the house. Our chauffeur is there to make sure of that.

We have other servants too but I only see them once in a while. I _do_ know that they exist though. It explains why the garden is prosperous, why the house is always clean, why I never need to do chores like wash the dishes (not there ever is any).

It's irritating. But never had I ever (or ever will, I think) grow the courage to say anything to my father. He had already granted one of my wishes at freedom, which was to attend a public high school. If he hadn't, I would've been home schooled.

That alone would've been a nightmare.

It is, however, the most upsetting thing about myself. And that is my cowardice to speak up.

As my chauffeur drives me to school, I sigh as the school site comes into view.

I should be happy though. It's the only time I get to step outside of the confining walls of my home.

-xxXXxx-

Entering and walking through the corridors of the school has never been a problem for me. It's become routine to keep my head down and avoid getting into people's way as much as possible.

It is, however, probably insane that _here_ I have a single moment of freedom, yet never had I ever taken it to my advantage. Never had I ever grasped it. I've never done anything with it and yet its just within my reach.

I haven't gained any friends. I haven't been able to express myself. Even now, I know that my peers probably think that I'm weird and perhaps even mute.

Don't get me wrong though. I _have_ tried to talk myself into forming bonds with my classmates but nervousness had always gotten in the way.

My father never listens to me when I try to speak, so why would they be any different? It was my logic and my way of thinking.

If my father does this, they probably would do the same.

If my father thinks that, they probably think the same.

Entering and walking through the corridors of the school has never been a problem for me... except when _he_ is walking through the corridors at the same time.

Four Eaton is the school's "bad boy". He's a troublemaker, from what I've heard, and also the heartthrob of Divergent High. (I wouldn't deny it either. I've seen him around school and he _is_ kinda good looking).

The problem is, when Four saunters through the passages, he unintentionally leads a big crowd with him. That makes it even harder for me to avoid people.

As I quickly spot the massive group of people following after him, I swiftly step to the side, hugging myself closer to the lockers.

They don't seem to notice me as I did and steadily, a breath of relief escapes my mouth once they've passed by. Figuring that it was safe to continue, I resumed my walk down the hallway.

-xxXXxx-

As the end of school gets closer, I let out another sigh. Every other student loves it when time flies by quickly.

Every other student, but me.

When school comes to an end, so does my freedom.

The thought of it can be depressing sometimes. Homes are meant to be some sort of sanctuary for a person; mine keeps me confined.

Like a normal teenager would, I should be blaming my father for that. But I could never find it in my heart to do so.

His intentions were pure. I couldn't possibly be mad about that.

It's just other times, I wished he trusted me more often. Or at least, once.

As gym class begins, the whistle sounding, the teacher then announces that we will be playing number sports. And as always, I sit out on the bleaches.

Never had I ever participated in gym classes. And it's not like I'm completely pathetic when it comes to sporting events.

In fact I love to play basketball.

It's just... (you could probably guess) my father doesn't allow it.

I've always found it strange though, that my father has banned me from participating in gym class, considering that the schedule he wrote for me consists of 60 minutes of exercise everyday. I even have all the equipment in our mini gym to take part in sport.

However, after he had told me that, I realised that I would never understand my father's reasoning for doing what he does or for passing out the rules that he makes. It was puzzling to even think about it.

Just then, a scream causes my thoughts to halt. Zoning back to reality, the girls words ring loudly in my ears.

"WATCH OUT!"

Confused by this, I blinked once before noticing that a basketball was heading right my way. Not knowing what to do, I winced and closed my eyes, ready for the contact, when unexpectedly it never came.

Opening one eye, my breaths slowly returned to a normal pace. I jolted in surprise when seeing that the ball had frozen in the air, right in front of my gaze.

Relaxing a little, my eyes steadily glanced upwards and I froze at the sight.

In front of me, holding the ball that _would've_ hit my face if he hadn't stopped it, was _the_ Four Eaton.

He glances at me with an arched brow, instantly making me gulp under his gaze. Surprisingly, his mouth then quirks up in a small smirk, amusement written in his eyes.

"You alright?" he asks, his tone deep and masculine. Still stuck in my trance, I nodded in a very slow manner before remembering my manners.

"Thank you" I whispered out.

His smirk increases by an inch.

Anyone who was paying _extremely_ close attention to him, would notice the slight change. Catching onto this train of thought, I inwardly gasped when feeling my face heat up slightly in realisation. I only prayed that the guy in front of me didn't notice.

And by the unchanged expression on his face, I guessed he didn't. Relief instantly washed over me. Abruptly, a male student then calls out to him, averting both of our attentions.

"Yo Eaton!" the black haired student called out. "You playing or what?"

"Yeah. Hold on" he quickly replies before looking back to me. His eyes narrow down on me slightly before he begins to walk off.

Lowering my head, I fiddled with sleeves of my jumper, glad that that awkward interaction was over with.

But just as I was about to relax my posture, his voice speaks up once more.

"Yo!"

Glancing up, his dark blue eyes met mine for a second and my breath is immediately caught in my throat when I realise that he was talking to me.

"I basically saved your life" he begins randomly, "so I want something in exchange." I had hoped that he was joking by that.

He wasn't.

"What?" I managed to squeak out, slightly nervous about what he was going to ask for. Shockingly, it didn't take him long to think about it.

In fact, he answered right away, though his brows were furrowed a little.

"Your name" he requests.

Pausing in place for the second time, I began to wonder if I heard right. After a moment of silence had passed, I composed myself and calmly replied, "Tris Prior."

He merely nods at this before running onto the court as if nothing had happened.

It was only then that I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding in. And then I smiled a little.

That had been my first time speaking to someone at this school.

* * *

FOUR:

Tris Prior. Now that's an odd girl. She was definitely different from everyone else at this school. Surprisingly, gym class wasn't the first time I noticed her. I remember.

The _first_ time was when I was bored and staring off into space. We were in the corridors then and waiting for the bell to ring for homeroom to begin. As I kept to myself, my gaze suddenly landed on her unintentionally.

She didn't appeal to me much. She was just another student.

That was until I realised that not _once_ had she raised her head to look up, while walking through the passages of the building. Even with her head down, she managed to dodge all the students passing by her, simply by glancing at the movement of their feet. Neither did she touch anyone. She was careful not to bump into any of the other students.

She either moved through the crowds swiftly or all in all, avoided them.

She never really talked and it wasn't until yesterday that I found out that she wasn't exactly mute.

After that, I had unknowingly kept a close eye on her and noted things down in my head.

For example, every morning a black Mercedes drops her off and then picks her up after school. At first I had assumed that the male driving her, was her father until I saw the man open the door for her. As I passed by them, I then heard him address her as "ma'am".

That had completely erased the father idea.

He was probably her chauffeur or something.

When that occurred, the realisation finally dawned down on me.

She was one of those rich kids! But that just puzzled me further.

 _If she was a rich kid, why wasn't she as spoilt, bratty and loud mouthed like the rest of them?_

Nothing about her seemed to make sense after that. What was more confusing though, was that she intrigued me in the tiniest of bit.

She was a mystery. More of a mystery than me.

-xxXXxx-

My pen tapped against my desk as I sat in Psychology class. And then a few seconds later, my attention is snatched away when the teacher walks in and speaks up. The surprise was clearly evident in her voice.

"Mr. Eaton!" she starts, grinning a little. "You're actually early to my class."

"Why do you look so shocked?" I question, curiously.

"Perhaps it's because you're always late" she answers while setting up her laptop. In return, I offered her a small smirk.

"Well, I missed seeing your face" I reply, the class giggling at my comment. Ms. Reyes merely rolled her eyes at this.

"How charming" she responds before taking the attendance.

As class went on, my focus elsewhere (as always), I slightly straightened in my chair, when I noticed a blonde-headed figure seated at the very front, left corner.

It was _her_.

 _How had I noticed that she was in my Psych class?_

When there was only 15 minutes left till class, Ms. Reyes then announced an assignment.

"Alright!" she begins, clapping her hands together. "Based on what you've learnt about 'Classical Conditioning', I want you to hold an experiment testing it's theory. I then want you to write a report on it, in poster form, and hand it back to me by next Friday. Yes, Fernando?" she then asks when seeing some nerd raise his hand.

"Do you want us only to write the results or-?"

"No" she answers, cutting his question short. "I want you to write the Aim, the Hypothesis, Procedure, the Discussion, the Limitations, everything. You will be graded on this so do the best that you can."

Another hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Liam?"

"Are we working on this on our own?"

"No, you will be working in pairs" she responds. Immediately, excitement soared through the classroom. However, it quickly dies down when the teacher adds, "I will be assigning your partners."

Simultaneously, the class groaned. But Ms. Reyes didn't seem to care. Instead, she went straight into pairing people together.

As she did, my gaze landed on Tris Prior again. She seemed to be writing in her workbook and my curiosity is instantly piqued the more I watched her. With interest settling in, I didn't notice that my hand was raised until my teacher called out on me.

"Yes, Mr. Eaton?" she inquires. Pausing for a second in confusion, I then cleared my throat.

"I want to be paired with Tris Prior."

The said girl instantly stops writing in her notebook and everyone in the class snaps their head in my direction. Their eyes were wide and their jaws were on the floor, startled. But I paid them no attention.

"You're actually willing to do the assignment?" the teacher then questions, both in mockery and in awe.

I shrugged in response. "If only I get to do it with Tris."

My words causes _her_ to straighten in her seat, her posture going rigid.

Ms. Reyes however shoots me a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry Four but Ms. Prior always does her assignments alone."

"Why?" I ask.

She scoffs in reply.

"That is not up for discussion." Humming at this, a light bulb then turns on in my head.

"Then can I do my assignment alone, too?" I ask her. She narrows her eyes at me, obviously finding my behaviour odd before conceding.

"Only if you promise to hand in a full report." I immediately jumped at the opportunity.

"Deal."

-xxXXxx-

When school comes to an end, instead of rushing out of the school building like I normally would, I waited in the corridors.

I haven't seen _her_ yet but I'm willing to continue to wait. I wasn't sure as to why. My body just seemed to moving on its own.

As I stood near my locker, I see my best friends walking towards me. Zeke's eyebrows are furrowed as he glances in my direction while Uriah speaks up, a grin plastered on his face.

"Four, you're still here!" he exclaims in awe. "I thought you would've gone home already" he states while shaking my hand.

Shrugging at this, I swiftly replied.

"Nah, I have something to take care of first."

"Like what?" Zeke asks this time, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline. But right then, I spot the blonde strands of hair I've been looking for. Forgetting to reply to him, I moved past them and quickly followed after the girl. As I took off, I could feel the eyes of both brothers, burning into the back of my head in curiosity.

Catching up to her didn't take much effort. She was quite a slow walker. But as I caught up, unsure of what to say, I accidentally blurted out her name. "Tris."

Turning to me, her head jerks back when her gaze lands on me. And then she begins to walk off again, a bit faster this time.

"What do you want?" she softly asks me. I picked up my pace.

"I need to talk to you."

"Sorry I can't do that right now" she answers.

"Then when can you?" I inquire, not once slowing down.

"Never" she responds. "Please leave me alone."

By now, we've reached the double doors to the exit.

"Tris, wait" I say, while attempting to open the door for her. Surprisingly, she beats me to the door handle and instead of opening it, she keeps it shut. The action confuses me. _Wasn't she just in a hurry to leave?_

Slowly, she then turns to face me.

"You mustn't follow me outside" she whispers.

"Why not?" I question. Agitation steadily begins to show in her features, at my reply. She bites down on her lips in nervousness, almost as if she was worried, before sighing.

"Fine. I'll hear you out. What is that you want?" Before I could answer her, she adds, "Please make it quick."

Taking this as my only chance, I responded hastily.

"Be my partner for the assignment."

"You told Ms. Reyes that you wanted to do it alone" she states, her voice still quiet.

"I lied."

She instantly gasps. "You can't do that."

I scoffed upon seeing her reaction.

"You act as if you've never lied before." However, her expression remains blank at this. Disbelief starts to settle in. "Have you never told a lie?" I inquire, slightly shocked, though I did keep my expression and tone flat.

She swallows visibly before shifting from one foot to the other.

"Not that I know of" she answers softly. I scoff once more in amusement.

 _This girl was surely a saint if she's never lied before in her 17 years._

 _And why was she in such a hurry to leave?_

 _Perhaps a curfew?_

 _But then again, what kind of teenager has a curfew right after school finishes? The bell literally rang 3 minutes ago._

"Four" her voice then speaks up, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Please let me go. I need to leave."

Watching her for a second, I tried to come up with something fast when my brain suddenly clicks.

"Fine" I let out. "I'm sorry for keeping you." Nodding in appreciation, she's about to head out when I stop her. "Can I get a hug?"

Her cheeks go slightly red at the suggestion before she shakes her head vigorously.

 _Weird. No girl has ever declined an offer to hug me. Not that I've offered one to any but I know any sane girl, wouldn't..._

 _Yet another reason, this girl's so different._

"I'm sorry" she says in apology. "I don't think that's a good idea."

 _A good idea?_

She tries to leave in a hurry but I quickly grab her arm in determination. Pulling her back, she spins around and safely lands in my embrace. At the sudden action, another gasp leaves her mouth but it becomes muffled as her face comes into contact with my chest.

However, all the while, my fingers begin to move around her backpack. Successfully, they found the zip of the small pocket of her bag. Opening it slightly, I then removed my hands from around her.

As I let go, I shot her a charming smile. Again, it doesn't faze her in the same way it does to the female population. Instead, she looked down and attempted to walk off.

For the last time, I stop her once more.

"Wait, your bag is open" I point out, causing her to look over as confirmation. "Allow me" I offer.

Standing still, I inwardly smiled at the silent invitation. Opening the back pocket, I quickly grabbed what I needed before zipping it close, making the sound obvious.

"There you go" I tell her.

"Thanks" she replies, before rushing out to where her car was waiting for her. Not once does she turn to look my way but that didn't bother me. I had what I needed.

The minute she was no longer in sight, I took a look at her wallet.

 **A/N:**

 **Hiya! Yes, it's a new story. Just another random idea that crossed my mind. And I know I probably should've uploaded this when my other story is close to coming to an end (which it isn't) but for some reason, I just had to get this up. Probably won't be updated often. Might even be deleted earlier but meh! Who knows?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

TRIS:

By the time I got home, I was entirely confused. I wasn't sure how to feel about how the day had went. I wasn't sure as to why Four Eaton was so persistent in having us work together or why he was even talking to me, _at all_. But it was strange.

Odd.

After thinking through it for a bit, I then shrugged. I figured that he was just trying to be kind. Surely, today was the first and last time of ever interacting with _the_ Four Eaton.

As I dismissed my thoughts, a commotion of noise is then heard from outside. Puzzled, I climbed downstairs and furrowed my brows when seeing my chauffeur standing outside his car, his stance at attention. Curiosity began to seep into my skin and eventually, I called out to him.

"Mr. Wu."

He instantly spins around at the sound of my voice.

"Ma'am" he greets. "Is something wrong?"

I shake my head in response.

"Uh... no. I just thought I heard something."

"Oh no" he starts, smiling slightly. "Everything is fine here, Ms Prior. There's no need for you to worry. But if you may, please head back inside."

Realising that he wasn't going to say anything further, I sighed quietly before obeying his instructions. Trudging my way upstairs, I debated whether I was just hearing things earlier or not. By the time I arrived at the door of my room, the timer on my desk automatically goes off.

I sighed once more.

Homework time was over with. Now, it was a study session.

-xxXXxx-

After the first two periods had ended, I noticed something.

And that was that students had always appeared _more_ joyful when lunch time came about. I couldn't exactly blame them either though. Sitting inside those classrooms could sometimes be suffocating.

But unlike they, who enjoy the sun, I preferred to sit inside the library, reading a book or completing unfinished class work.

As I skimmed through my textbook, trying to make sense of all the content, the chair opposite me is suddenly pulled back as someone takes a seat. Ignoring it, I continued to read through my notes when the newcomer knocks on the table lightly.

Once I realised that they were trying get my attention, I looked up and froze for a second when finding, none other than, Four Eaton. Somewhere within me, I inwardly groaned at the sight of him.

Slowly, as if he could read my mind, a smirk appeared on his face.

"What's up, Prior?" he greets before stealing one of my workbooks.

Immediately, my right brow arches at this.

"What are you doing?" I ask, while eyeing my book; the same book he was currently flicking through.

"I need some excuse to be in here" he answers, truthfully.

"But then what _are_ you doing in here?" I question, momentarily putting my task on hold.

"I needed to talk to you" he replies, still looking through my work. Instantly, I muttered out, "Oh gosh." He shoots me a grin at my response.

"Why do you do this?" The words had accidentally left my mouth.

I didn't know if they had offended him or not, but the puzzled expression on his face helped kept my mouth shut.

"Why do I do what?" he then inquires.

"Why do you want to work with me? Why are you so persistent?" I ask him.

All of last night, these same questions relayed in my mind. And not once, could I find a suitable answer to them. There seemed to be none. At least none in the right state of mind.

"The truth?" he then asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nod. "It _is_ preferable" I tell him

Shrugging, he replies, "It's because you're strange."

My confusion levels, by now, had been shot through the roof.

First, his response wasn't what I had expected.

And second,

"That's not good enough" I tell him. "I don't even think that counts as a reason" I continued, incredulously.

"Well it _must_ be if I'm sitting here" he fires back, smartly. "And by the look on your face, you don't seem surprised at all that I had said that."

"That's because I don't need anyone to tell me" I answer honestly. "I know for myself."

At my reply, he leans forward. Whispering quietly, he asks,

"Don't you think that's a little depressing?"

I quietly scoff.

"Only when you point it out like that" I reply, matching his volume. Shockingly, he chuckles slightly before moving back to his initial position. "Look, I don't even know you" I then say. "For all I know, you could be a serial killer."

He hums, amusement dancing in his eyes before he folds his arms. Relaxing in his chair, his legs touched mine for a second as he stretched them out under the table.

And then he begins, unexpectedly.

"The name's Four Eaton. I'm 17, I play Football and my favourite colour is black. I'm not going to get far in life, seeing that school isn't exactly my strongest suit, so for now and _probably_ forever, I'm just going to keep living in the moment... Is that good enough for you?"

I couldn't help but scoff in disbelief. Why? Because:

A) Again for the second time, I wasn't expecting that. Especially not from him, someone who the school regards to as 'mysterious'.

 _Actually_ , I think that's why I still can't get over the fact that he is speaking to me. He's supposed to be some 'mysterious' dude, or whatever that meant.

B) Though I am grateful at his attempt of introducing himself, that alone isn't enough for me to know him completely. But then again when _do_ people really know each other? Days? Weeks? Months? Perhaps, even years.

I've lived (if you can even call it that) with my father for 17 and yet I still feel as if I don't know him completely. Perhaps, time doesn't matter. Who knows?

And C) What caught my attention the most, was when he mentioned that he "lives in the moment".

Those words alone spelt out freedom. And as normal, anything freedom related would catch my attention.

Instantly, I began to wonder what that must be, feel and look like. I mean, how _does_ one live in the moment? In most cases, _my_ time doesn't even feel like it's mine so I don't even think I _have_ a moment.

How could I possibly live in one when it's basically non-existent?

As I sunk deeper and deeper into thought, I didn't realise the male opposite me was waiting for my answer.

Until he spoke up.

"Prior?"

Blinking repeatedly, I zoned back and noticed his waiting features.

"Huh?"

"Was that good enough for you?" he repeats. Still in a trance, I hurriedly replied with "No." And then as a quick cover up, I added, "but the effort was alright."

A small grin reappeared on his face and then for a minute, he just stared at me, studying with scrutinising eyes. Underneath his gaze I soon became self-conscious, my nerves threatening to overtake until he finally spoke up again.

"I came to your house yesterday, you know. But your chauffeur, I think it was, told me to leave."

"You _came_ to my house?" I inquired, wandering if I had heard right. He merely nods at this, as if him doing so was completely normal. "It's official" I then say. "You're a serial killer."

He smirks softly.

"I probably am. I was thinking of climbing through an open window" he continues.

I didn't think he could say anything more creepier than when he had admitted he came to my house.

He just proved me wrong.

However, despite it, I became curious.

"And you didn't because?" I ask.

"Required too much effort."

I quietly snorted at this.

"Well aren't _you_ just the perfect prince charming?" I teased though I was surprised that I actually found it in myself to say something like that.

His reply, however, hastily snapped me back.

"Most girls would say so" he replies smoothly.

"I'm not 'most girls'" I admit quietly, looking down at my textbook and flipping through the page.

And then his response froze me into place.

"I know."

Glancing up at him steadily, his mouth twitches up in another self-satisfying grin. His voice had portrayed honesty and not a single bit of offence.

He _really_ knew that.

Suddenly, he then stood up from his spot and bid farewell.

"See ya around, Prior."

Before he could leave though, I swiftly called out to him, finally remembering something he had said earlier.

"Wait." He paused at this and looked over his shoulder. "How'd you know where I live?"

In reply, he reached for his back pocket, grabbed an object out and threw it at me.

Extending my hand out, ready to catch it, I'm surprised when my wallet landed into the palms of my hand. This just causes further confusion.

 _What in the world? How did he get this?_ I thought.

Opening it up, I began to go through my things before jerking back slightly.

"I'm missing a dollar" I call out to him.

He chuckles a little.

"Yeah, about that... I _may_ or _may have not_ used it. Give or take." And then he walks off, leaving me to stare off into open space.

Returning back to reality, I then laughed a little in amusement.

Something about him was... odd. He seemed extremely... comfortable.

 _Was he usually like this?_

 **A/N:**

 **Whoops, this chapter didn't go as planned. Sorry about that. And I know! My tenses are absolutely terrible *cringes at the thought of them***

 **Yes, the (or I should really be saying, ' _my'_ ) writing is terrible. But the idea of the story is... meh! Not as terrible but then not as good either... Oh I don't. **

**You're just going to have to forgive me lol**

 **Thanks for reading anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3

When final period came around the corner, I was already seated in my usual spot for Psychology: front row, far left corner. As I waited for the teacher, Four Eaton and the Pedrad brothers suddenly walked into the class.

I heard them first before actually seeing them.

Their laughs had echoed through the corridors and they conversed loudly, for a trio. Once they reached the door, Four's gaze quickly found mine, whether he had intended to or not, and a small smirk appeared on his face. Narrowing my eyes at the glint, he then whispered something to his friends.

When he began to move away from them, I shut my eyes for a quick second before facing the front of the room. I prayed that he wasn't approaching me but luck, unfortunately, wasn't on my side in that moment. From the corner of my eye, I saw him saunter his way over.

For a slight second, a ray of hope shone when the youngest brother, Uriah, called out to him in question. But it faded all too soon, when he replied with,

"You guys go ahead. I'll be with you guys in a second."

Somewhere within me, I inwardly groaned at his words.

Anticipating his arrival, my nerves threatening to take over, he then took a seat at the desk next to me and moved the chair in order to face me, directly. The small smirk he had on earlier, continued to play on his lips. I rolled my eyes at this before mumbling, "You again."

"Nice to see you too, Prior" he mocks, the sarcasm evident in his voice. Deciding to play along, I let out a dramatic sigh.

"I wish I could say the same for you."

His brows immediately furrows in amusement.

"Ouch. Where'd the attitude suddenly come from?" he asks.

"I actually have a theory for that" I tell him.

"Really?" he questions in fake interest. I nod in assurance. "Care to explain then?"

"Yup. I believe that an attitude - talking from personal experience here - starts to show when _someone_... is being annoying."

The minute the words left my mouth, he grins slightly before putting on a thinking expression. He strokes his chin in thoughtfulness before steadily responding.

"Hmm. Now I wonder who that might be."

"Take a guess" I dare him. He meets my eyes for a second and in reply, confidently says,

"It couldn't _possibly_ me."

"Yeah...? Why not?" I inquire.

"Because I'm your only friend" he answers, a small hint of tease to his tone. I hum at this.

"Friend, huh? Now I wonder where you got _that_ idea from."

"Ah, you wound me Tris" he replies, slowly breaking away from the act. I instantly shot him an innocent smile. "Mission accomplished."

He shakes his head at this. Both amusement and disbelief were dancing behind his gaze. Scoffing in victory, I met his glance once more. "Alright. So what is that you want now, Eaton?" I ask, although I was still entertained by our previous banter. However, his next words causes the amusement to disappear as quickly as it had come.

"The assignment" he states. I roll my eyes almost simultaneously.

"Lord, help me" I mutter, while facing the front of the room once more. Arching a brow, he chuckles softly.

"Maybe I won't be so irritating if you had just given me an answer, Prior."

"I have" I tell him in bewilderment. "It just appears to have fallen on deaf ears." And then as an afterthought, I slowly smirk before adding, "Though I don't know how that's possible. You have big ears."

A little pout forms on his face as he touches his ears quickly.

"They're not even big" he swiftly defends before composing himself and adding, "Besides, what is it today? Offend-Four-Day?" I smile at the remark.

"Now that" I respond, "sounds like a great idea. Let's make it official."

He hums sourly.

"And yet you're still going" he comments. The seriousness in his tone did not go unheard. Immediately, it reminded me that he was _still_ pushing for an 'acceptable' response to his enquiry.

A sigh escapes my mouth.

"You never give in, do you?" I ask him, all fun and games put aside.

"It depends" he answers, shrugging a little.

"On what?"

"The situation."

"And this just happens to be one of them, huh?" I ask.

His stare begins to grow intense at this but I acknowledged it and refused to back down. However, he shrugs his shoulders at the query.

"I don't know" he then says. "This is probably the first time I haven't given up."

Confusion instantly began to overcome me for a moment. His words seemed to be processed inside my mind, very slowly. And then abruptly, the realisation hits me like a gust of wind. Hardening my stare, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Is my being strange really that important to you?" I didn't know whether to feel offended or curious by this train of thought.

Shockingly though, he remained relatively calm, although I could tell that he heard the slight harshness in my tone. Suddenly, he then leans forward. His eyes wanders my face for a second before he opens his mouth to respond.

"Every one at this school" he begins in a whisper, "at some point, has tried to figure me out, Tris but to no success. Maybe... just for this one time, _I_ want to do the figuring out."

His reply had awed me entirely. Not only that, but the fact that he seemed genuine in this moment was surprising. Staring right back into his dark blue pupils, I hadn't realised that my breaths had increased until I felt them return to a normal pace. His face was so close to mine but I gave no thought to it. I continued to search his eyes for any sign of humour. But found none, leaving his words to be the only things relaying in my mind, over and over again.

Zoning back to present time, it was only then that I gave thought to our close proximity and instinctively moved back slightly. Lightly, I scoffed a little.

"You're speaking riddles, Eaton" I tell him, my voice betraying the act. He must've known what I was trying to do because he raises a brow and moves back. Truthfully, he replies,

"Yeah... But I know, that you know what I mean."

After hearing that, I let out a sigh of defeat. I figured that there was no point in trying to hide my understanding of what his words were implying.

And so I gave up on the act. Shaking my head, I turn to him. "I didn't know I was a candidate" I say, sardonically.

Upon hearing this, his lips steadily turn upwards into a small grin as he answers, "The only one." Another short breath leaves my mouth at this.

"Fine" I let out. "I concede. I'll be your partner for this assignment."

-xxXXxx-

FOUR:

Smirking in victory, I moved my chair back and stood up. What I had come for was achieved. There was no other reason for me to stay.

"Great" I then say, as she looks up to face me. "Meet me by my locker after school. We need to talk about where to meet up for our assignment." I'm about to walk off when her voice stops me.

"I can't talk after school." Looking over my shoulder to glance at her, she continues, "I have to go home."

Instantly, I'm taken back to yesterdays events, where she had rushed to leave the schools premises. I remember thinking that something about that was odd.

Something about that was... worth solving.

Before I could give her a reply, Ms. Reyes walks into the class and apologises for being late. Reacting quickly, I swiftly grabbed Tris's wrist. She looks at me oddly and is about to speak up when I pull her up. She stands as I drag her out. When seeing this, Ms. Reyes immediately calls out to me.

"Mr. Eaton. What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to Prior" I answer, while leading her out of the classroom. "None of this is her fault. It's all mine."

I could hear her instructing me to return but I ignored her to the point where she gave in. Once we were outside, I finally let go of her arm.

"What are you doing?" she instantly questions, puzzlement covering her face.

"Since you can't talk after school, we might as well talk now" I tell her, calmly.

"But the lesson!" she complains. I roll my eyes at this. _Of course, she'd be concern about class time._

"You're already far ahead" I tell her.

"And _you're_ far behind" she snaps back. After hearing what she had just said, she softens up slightly and adds, "Sorry. No offence."

But I didn't mind. It wasn't like I didn't know.

"Like I told you, school doesn't matter to me." She opens her mouth to protest, but I swiftly cut her off. "The sooner we get this conversation over with, the sooner you can get back to class Prior _so_... where are we going to do this assignment?"

For a minute, she just stares at me in hopes that I'd _magically_ concede. But after realising that it wasn't working, she sighs.

"We can't have it at my place."

"Then we'll do it at mine" I suggest.

"Actually" she cuts in, "we can't do it at yours either."

"Why not?" I question, curiously.

"Because I can't step outside of my house."

 _Huh?_

"After what hours?" I then ask, hoping that there was a way around this but her response, proved that there was none.

"After _school_ hours."

Her words caused me to blank out for a short second. And then quickly composing myself, I spoke up.

"You're kidding, right?"

She just rolls her eyes.

"There's a reason I do my assignments alone, Eaton" she explains. _Obviously not good ones_ , I thought to myself. _She wasn't allowed out of the house. She wasn't allowed anyone in her house so... how were we supposed to do this?_

 _Is that why her chauffeur chased me away?_

Without even thinking about my next words, I blurted out whatever was on my mind. "What are you, under house arrest or something?" I ask.

Shrugging, she replies, "Something of the sort."

"Don't tell me you're one of those kids who have like... a schedule type thingy for their day-to-day lives?" I inquire. But she doesn't look surprised by this.

Her response supported that.

"Actually, I have one of my spare copies right here" she exclaims. She remained clueless, while pulling out a piece of paper from out of her pocket.

"One of your spares?" I ask, my right brow almost reaching my hairline.

She nods vigorously. "Mhmm, I've got a few. My real schedule though, is in my room, framed to my wall."

Before she said that, I didn't think that Beatrice Prior could get any more strange than she already was.

"Can I look?" I then ask her, slowly. She thinks about it for a second, her head tilting and her teeth biting down on her bottom lip, before shrugging.

"I guess so" she mumbles, hesitantly.

The minute the paper landed in my hand, I unfolded it and started reading through it.

 **Schedule:**

 **7 to 7.30 - Wake up**

 **7.30 to 8.15 - Preparations for school**

 **8.30 to 8.45 - Breakfast**

 **8.45 to 9 - Should be in school**

 **-SCHOOL-**

 **3 - School ends**

 **3.15 to 3.30 - Should be at home**

 **3.45 to 4.45 - Homework**

 **4.45 to 6.45 - Study**

 **6.45 to 7.45 - Exercise**

 **7.45 to 8 - Dinner**

 **8 to 9 - Free Time.**

 **9 to 9.15 - Preparations for bed**

 **9.30 - Sleep**

After reading through its content, I froze before re-reading it again. After I was done, I glanced up slowly to look at her. I couldn't, for the life of me, fathom that she would just obey a timetable such as this one without complaint. But I did have my doubts and so I asked her.

"You don't actually follow this, do you?"

A normal per- No, a _sane_ person would've said no.

Beatrice Prior was anything but sane. I should've known. She didn't even respond with a 'yes'. Instead, she avoided the query by answering with a question.

"What makes you say that?" she asks, her eyes narrowed.

"Because it's confining" I point out.

"So?" she quickly defends. "It's for protection."

"From what?" I ask her, finding her argument completely absurd. She must've realised how ridiculous she sounded because she eventually lowers her head and quietly replies with,

"I don't know."

I softly hum at this.

"Who told you it was for protection?" She kept quiet when hearing the question, choosing not to reply. Realising that she wasn't going to answer, I moved on to my next query. "Alright then... How long have you had this schedule?"

When she continued to remain silent, I almost gave up until she suddenly spoke up.

"Since I was 7." My eyes instantly widened.

"10 years, Tris" I steadily tell her after a while. "You've been stuck inside your house for 10 years."

This realisation was beyond ridiculous. And irritating. What made it even worst, was when she stayed quiet as I said that. Earlier, when she was feisty and quick with her comebacks, she had a fire burning behind her eyes. A fire that was all but gone now. Ever since this topic was brought up, she's returned to that girl I used to walk past without so much as a single glance. This train of thought snapped something within me. Something that infuriated me slightly, causing my tone to come out harsher than I had expected.

"Do you plan on staying there for another 10 years, huh Prior?" I ask her.

At this, her fists slowly clenched. Her head snapped up to me swiftly and the fire was present once more. And blazing. Her nose was flared up in anger.

"What's in it for you, anyways?" she questions, her voice sharp. Momentarily, I was surprised when realising that this was the loudest I've heard her. But as I brought myself out of it, I straightened a little.

"Like I told you" I began to excuse, "it's my turn to do the figuring out."

"And what if I don't want to be figured out?" she asks, much calmer this time but still strong.

"And you think _I_ do?" I reply, referring to my own circumstance. Her jaw sets and she turns away quickly.

But I noticed it. The slight flicker.

Confidently, I added, "What if you _do_ want to be figured out, but you're just trying to hide it?"

Her eyes expanded for a millisecond before she glares at me.

"And why would I hide it?" she asks.

"Because you're afraid" I simply answer. "Not once have you opened up to anyone, nor have you trusted anyone at all. Why? Because there never _was_ anyone in your life to begin with. You're afraid of what might happen it you take that _risk_. That _risk_ of opening up to someone."

An eerie silence falls and settles between us and slowly, it stretches for what felt like an eternity. And then remembering the schedule I held in my hands, I raised it, my eyes glued to the neat handwriting.

"Funny how a piece of paper and a couple of words could do this to you."

"You don't know anything" she then says. Her voice was quiet but her words spoke volumes. As her eyes bear into mine furiously, she shakes her head slightly. "Stop trying to make me doubt my father, Eaton. His intentions are pure."

Having had enough of this, she decides to push passed me. Before she could enter the classroom though, I stop her.

"I'm not trying to make you doubt anything" I tell her, causing her to falter in her steps. "What I'm trying to do, is make you realise that there is a world out there."

"And you think I don't know that?" she questions, fiercely.

"No, I don't" I answer honestly, turning to face her. "Because the only world you know of, is the world within the walls of your home." She looks taken aback by this and I took her surprise to my advantage. Swiftly, I continued, hoping that my words were crashing down on her. "Aren't you just a little bit curious?" I genuinely ask her. "Hasn't the thought to break the rules, _for once_ , ever crossed your mind? Don't you ever think it about time to live your life just a _little_ bit more?"

I offer some time for her to think about it and I could tell that she was taking it by the way she bit down on her lip.

"You're 17 and you'll only ever be 17 once, Prior."

As she stared down at the ground in deep thought, a quiet sigh escapes her mouth.

"This is what I mean when I say you know nothing" she starts to reply. "It's all I ever think about" she admits. "But I'm not like you. Unlike me, you don't think about the consequences." I inwardly nodded at the truth of her words. "Unlike me, you don't think about what would happen if you get caught."

"That's because with me, I rarely do" I tell her, a slow grin forming on my face.

I could see an opening here. And I immediately took it when she asks,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Hearing her take the bait, I smirked a little.

"I'll show you on Friday."


	4. Chapter 4

TRIS:

The minute I woke up and realised it was Friday, my stomach sank in nervousness. Today was the day Four showed me... whatever it is that he wanted to show me. He didn't expand on it, nor did he give me any clues as to what he meant, but ever since that day, his words has not once left my mind. Ever since that day, whenever I'd meet his gaze, there was always a mischievous glint in his eyes.

It was almost as if he was eagerly anticipating for this day to come.

And it had.

Unfortunately.

I'll admit: sure, I've always thought of trying to escape my home and sure, I've always thought of jumping out of my window unsuspected like a ninja of some sort (no, I did not play my ' _spy_ ' music then...), but there was never a _strong_ enough reason to actually go through with such childish plans.

Escape was never possible.

 ** _Never_**...

Until him.

When I think about his confidence, it absolutely stuns me. How did such a guy, a complete stranger might I add, suddenly change my surety to mere hesitance?

Was he crazy? Was I?

What I still don't understand though, was why he was doing this. Of course, he stated his reasoning a few days before, saying something about figuring me out and finding me strange but... that alone just didn't sit right in my mind.

It just didn't make sense, at all. I lightly scoffed at this train of thought. _And he says "I'm" weird._

After school ended, I avoided Four as much as possible. Even if meant that I had to take the long way to the car park. Once I hopped into the car safely, I didn't know whether to be relieved or to _secretly_ be disappointed that he hadn't managed to find me. But all thoughts were immediately dismissed when I arrived home.

Stepping out of the vehicle, I took a good look at the mansion my father and I live in, before sighing. Once again, for some reason, I could hear Four's voice and could probably guess what he would say if he were here, right now. "Your house is big, Prior. But the world is bigger" I mutter to myself. _Right. As if I didn't know already._

While I remained watching the massive house, Mr. Wu's voice suddenly snaps me out of it.

"Ms. Prior, are you alright?" he began. "Did you say something?" he asks in concern. Shaking my head vigorously, I head towards the door of my home and ascend the stairs to my room. Lying on my bed for a short second, I let out a hurried breath before sitting up again to follow my schedule.

As I went about my daily routine, darkness quickly fell upon the city of Chicago. Preparing for bed, 9.30, I turn off the lamp near me and sigh once more. Surprisingly, I notice that I had been doing that quiet often.

Ridding of that thought, I attempt to fall asleep right away but ended up tossing on my bed repeatedly. It started off as slow shifting and then vigorously, the actions grew into a full fight with my own bed. My thoughts were all over the place and so finding comfort anywhere was impossible.

I just couldn't.

Usually at times like these, when I couldn't go to sleep, I'd watch the ceiling and think about my past. And I did. I thought about the times where I wasn't so confined in such a huge home. I thought about past childhood events with...

But that had been years ago. And they were nothing but memories now.

After realising how depressing my thoughts were becoming, I turn on my side once again and close my eyes. I set my mind on forcing sleep to enfold me when a cold breeze abruptly hits me from out of nowhere.

My eyebrows immediately scrunches together.

 _Wind? Where'd that come from?_

Mentally flicking through my memory tape, I try to remember if I closed my window or not. And then as if a switch turned on unexpectedly, the curiosity burned into my mind rapidly.

Sitting up quickly, I look to my window _just in time_ to see a figure climbing through. I recognised the visitor immediately. _Four!_ After landing safely, he swiftly yet silently shuts the opening before turning to me. Confusion immediately spreads across his features.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

His question causes me stare at him as if he was an alien.

"Me?" I then inquire. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I told you Friday, didn't I?" he answers.

Any comeback I thought of snapping back, instantly died on my tongue. Yes, he did tell me Friday. And yes I remembered, considering it was all I ever thought about during the week. But I didn't expect he'd do something at such a late time. I mean, it was going on to 10pm!

"C'mon" he then says, walking towards my closet. Picking out any random jumper, he throws it at me and instructs that I put it on. "It's cold outside" he explains, "and I doubt you'd want to freeze to death."

Once his words reaches my ears, I pause. "Outside?" I ask him, stupidly.

He nods at this. "Yeah, outside. I'm taking you."

"Where to?" I slowly ask him. Without even knowing, I realised that I had already threw the hoodie over me.

"To wherever you want to go" he answers. I stopped in my tracks again until he snaps me out of it by grabbing my hand. "C'mon, Prior!" he rushes. "Let's go. Grab everything you need. And if you're worried about being caught, don't be. Your chauffeur isn't even outside."

"Seriously?" I continue in surprise, while also obeying his instructions. Swiftly grabbing my wallet from out of my drawers, he then drags me towards the door, hastily.

The thrill, despite the fact that I was still at home, was starting to excite me in the slightest of bit.

"Mhmm... So its best to go now" he then says, turning the door knob, "before someo-" and then he stops midway.

The thrill dies instantly.

Just as he swings the door open, we come face to face with an unknown woman in her early-mid 20s. She was dressed entirely in black, from head to toe, and had red streaks in her hair. She narrows her gaze at us for a second before turning to face me, only.

"Ms. Prior" she then begins, her tone displaying no emotion whatsoever. "What a surprise" she goes on, flatly. "If I'm not mistaken, you're _actually_ supposed to be in bed right this instance, am I right?"

Gulping a little, I glance at Four for a quick moment before turning to face her.

"Who are you?" I inquire, softly. At the query, shockingly her lips quirk up in a small grin.

"I'm Tori" she introduces. "I know you don't know me but I'm kind of like your guard, if you can even call it that. I basically watch over you at the time of night and disappear by the time of morning."

"Oh" I let out. I hadn't known that. _Maybe that's why my chauffeur isn't here._ _I guess it was understandable_. Before I could add anything on, Four decides to speak up.

"So you're kinda like a superhero" he states.

"Of some sort" she answers, her eyes not once tearing away from me.

That was until, Four responded.

"How ironic" he comments. Tori's gaze shifts so quickly, from me to the boy beside me.

"And you must be?" she asks. Her voice was venom.

"Four" he bravely answers.

"Four-?" she questions, silently asking for a last name. But he doesn't give anything away.

"Just Four" he responds, stoically. Her stare turns into warning glare before she looks back at me.

"Ms. Prior, if I may ask, but what are you doing out of bed? And why is there a male in your room? I thought the rules were clear that there are to be no guests or visitors within and/or near the premises, at _any_ hour."

The way she spoke made me wonder if she had been given a script from my father to recite and memorise. But despite the curiosity, I gulped when hearing the clear and scolding tone. _So much for not being caught,_ I thought. Before I could give her a reply though, Four answers for me. _Again._

"I'm a school friend" he tells her. "And we're going for a drive."

"You do know that Ms. Prior has rules about stepping outside of this house, yes?" she asks him.

He nods at this. "Yes, I do. And I do know that those rules are stupid." Instantly, my eyes widens at the sound of his words. I quickly turn to glare at him.

 _What was he doing? Sure, he was being honest but now wasn't exactly the time to be candour._

Surprisingly, Tori glances at me with examining eyes before sighing quietly.

"Ms. Prior" she starts.

"Yes?" I respond, wincing a little.

"What time will you be back?"

A heartbeat later and my jaw falls slack.

"Wait. Are you saying...?" I ask, hesitantly. She nods firmly.

"Yes" she answers, right away. "But I need to know when you'll be back."

"Probably within an hou-" I try to say when Four suddenly cuts me short.

"Sunday night."

"What?" I almost shout out, turning to look at him in awe. But he pays me no attention.

"She'll be back here, Sunday night, 10 o'clock" he reassures.

Swiftly turning to glance at Tori's reaction, I'm again surprised when she merely nods.

"Alright. She better be here by then, Mr. Four" she says. "Ms. Prior." I meet her gaze. And then steadily, she smiles at me. "Please enjoy your weekend. And _use_ it."

-xxXXxx-

Once we reach Four's car, which was parked outside of the gates of my home, I lean my head against the headrest.

 _I was outside of my house... And it wasn't even school hours! I was really going to do this._

The thought automatically made me smile.

As Four turns the key in the ignition and drives off, he looks over to me and smirks. "Well thank goodness for her" he mumbles quietly.

"So much for not getting caught, Eaton" I fire back, humorously. But he was quick to defend himself.

"Hey, that was _your_ fault" he responds. "If you hadn't asked so many questions, we could've made it out without being noticed."

"Yeah right" I mutter, causing him to chuckle lightly.

As a small moment of silence falls upon us, it was only then that I realised that the radio was on. Shape of you by Ed Sheeran was playing, though I was surprised I even knew the name of the song (that is if we ignore the amount of girls have played it aloud at school, over and over again). When my chauffeur drives me to and from school, there is nothing but dead silence in the car. Most of the times, the eeriness is unnerving which is why I am grateful that in this case, there was music to fill in the gap.

As a slow breath escapes my mouth, I peek out of the window and notice right away how different the houses looked at night time. The only light source around were the lampposts on the streets and the lights from stores that were still open.

I smile at this. It was a pretty sight. However, it wasn't long until Four then breaks the silence.

"Tell me about yourself, Prior" he begins. I'm about to respond when he hurriedly adds, "And don't say the usual _'my favourite this, my favourite that'_. Tell me something different."

I immediately groan. "Great. Now, I don't know _what_ to say."

"Alright" he then says. "How about this? Tell me what you like." I snort.

"I like a lot of things, Eaton."

"But what's the first thing that comes to your mind when I ask you?"

Thinking about for a second, I grin. "The dark. I love the dark."

"Now tell me why. Think about it for a second."

Doing as he had asked, I thought about it for a while before realising that there really was a reason I loved the dark. I inwardly shrug. I never noticed that.

"Because" I slowly start, "I guess..." Silence lays right between our two beings for a moment before I go on, "...it's the only time I get to see what everyone else sees. It's... the only time where we all see the same thing." Taking a small chance, I glance up at him and automatically see his furrowed brows.

"But that's basically nothing" he states in disbelief. I let out a soft chuckle.

"Exactly."

It took a moment for the realisation to hit him and when it did, his mouth formed an 'o' in understanding.

And then he smiles. Genuinely.

"More like... everyone gets to see what _you_ see." When hearing this, I look down to my hands, the grin still plastered on my face.

"I guess you could look at it like that."

"Tell me something else, Tris" he then whispers.

"Like what?" He hums for a bit before coming up with an idea.

"If... If someone asked you to picture your future, what is the first thing you imagine or see?"

"A big family" I respond, honestly. "With 5 sons and a single daughter. We'd live, not a big house, but a regular, vintage... and comfortable home."

He smirks slightly before asking, "A big family, huh? What's your reasoning for _that_?"

"Oh c'mon" I let out. "You could pretty much guess that" I tell him.

"Maybe" he begins, "but I thought that perhaps you'd like to expand on it." He sounded quite open and the offer was inviting.

But for some reason, I became reluctant.

Actually... I knew why.

The talk of family has never been in any of my conversations. _Ever_. (Not that I've ever had any conversations anyways.) The talk of family would mean that the box sealed tightly at the back of my mind, would be opened. And it has _never_ been opened. I didn't exactly want to break the seal. And sure, I might've always wanted to talk to someone about it but it's the matter of confidence that gets in the way.

It's about whether if I would be able to say anything _at all_ , in regards to... _them_ or not.

I've attempted to, to a school counsellor. But my voice had broke then and I couldn't get the words out. In the end, I left the quiet room, having said absolutely nothing. I guess there really had been something my father had taught me:

Silence.

Thankfully, Four doesn't push me for a response. He recognises the atmosphere and instead, takes the liberty of speaking up. For _my_ sake. "That's alright" he says at first before moving on quickly. "How about this? Name a place that you dislike."

Thankful for the diversion, I smile softly.

"The beach" I answer. This time, there is no hesitation. And though the distraction made me feel lighter, I was still glad that he wasn't dwelling on my reluctance to answer his previous query.

However, my reply did cause him to look over at me weirdly.

"Seriously?" he asks. "You don't like the beach?" I hum at this.

"I've always hated it. I don't know why." And then as an afterthought, I add, "But I _have_ always wanted to visit it at night."

"What for?"

"I don't know. Just to, you know, sit on the sand and feel the wind." I tried to think of another reason to make my logic sound less weird. But when I found none, I left it at that. "Yeah, that's basically it" I repeat. "That seems to be the only reason why."

"Can't you do that during the day time?" he asks, mockingly.

"You could" I say, "but I imagine that it wouldn't be the same."

"How so?"

"I don't know" I tell him, truthfully. "I guess it'll probably be more soothing." He chuckles at my theory before keeping quiet, the song now changed. Finally realising that I had only concentrated on our conversation instead of the environment, I glance outside my window before facing him. "Hey" I then say, speaking up. "Where'd you say we were going again?"

He shrugs in response.

"Anywhere you want to go. Have any suggestions?" I immediately shake my head. "I don't believe you" he argues. "It's the first time _in years_ that you're out of the house, Prior. No rules. No confinement. No father. There's got to be someplace you want to go. Or even something you want to do."

"Well..." I trail off for a second.

"Yes?" he questions, his right brow arching. I huff silently.

"There _are_ a few things I've always wanted to do" I admit. He nods before saying,

"Shoot." Almost instantaneously, I feel myself go pale.

"You mean... you want me to read it out loud?" I ask him. His brows scrunch together in confusion.

"It's in written form?" I slowly nod. "Well, why not?" he continues to invite.

The reluctance returns once more. However, when he notices this, he sighs tiredly. "What is it _now_ , Prior?"

"I don't know. It's just... some of the things on this list is childish. And embarrassing" I tell him. "I've been writing it since I was like... 13." Puzzlement remains on his features before he lets out another ragged breath, steadily this time.

"Alright, Prior" he begins, with the utmost confidence radiating off of him. "At 13, I still believed that Superman existed" he confesses. "What made it even worst was that I was cautious of every four-eyed male I saw, staring at them in an accusatory fashion. Surprisingly, I don't think there's anything more embarrassing than that."

Although his confession did make me grin, I couldn't help but still refuse to read it out. Groaning at this, he glares at me playfully.

"Fine" he concedes before pulling over. And then extending his hand out, palms up, he asks for the list. Giving it to him, a grin slowly spreading on my face, he takes a look.

 **TO-DO LIST:  
** *** stargaze until morning  
** *** drive a motorcycle  
** *** eat food from a food truck  
** *** hold a house party (?)  
** *** go on a road trip  
** *** attend a festival or an amusement park  
** *** verse someone at basketball  
** *** watch ' _Love and Basketball_ '  
** *** complete an entire anime series  
** *** ride on public transport  
** *** pull an allnighter**

Once he was done, he turns to me with a raised brow.

"Ride on public transport?" he asks, teasingly. In return, I nodded innocently.

"Yeah, I've never been on any. Bus, train, taxi... none of those." He laughs in amusement at my explanation.

"Alright. How about this one? Watch ' _Love and Basketball_ '? What's up with that?"

"What? I've never seen it and I've heard that it was good" I quickly defend.

"That's not what I'm talking about" he replies, the hint of mockery still in his tone. It is only then that he also starts up the car and drives off. "It's just... Don't you have an hour of free time in that stupid schedule of yours?"

"Yeah..? What does that have anything to do with it?"

"Haven't you ever thought of watching 'Love and Basketball' in your free time?"

"I have. But my father's blocked most sites."

"Like what? YouTube and Netflix?" I nod. His brows scrunch together before he reaches an understanding. Strongly, he asks me, "Do you have Facebook, Prior?" I shake my head. "How about Instagram?" I shake my head once more. "Snapchat?"

I rolled my eyes. He obviously wasn't understanding the overall picture.

"I don't have a phone, Eaton" I say, spelling it out for him. Another sigh leaves his mouth. "How the hell have you survived?" he mutters, jokingly. I scoff in reply.

"Not everyone survives on technology" I fire at him. But his comeback was hasty.

"Not everyone lives by a schedule."

I pretend to wince at this.

"Ouch."

"Got you there, didn't I?" he asks, in mock arrogance.

"I wouldn't exactly say so" I answer in confidence and unworried. However, he instantly narrows his eyes in question. My response had not made sense to him.

"What makes you say that?" he inquires, causing me to shrug nonchalantly.

"Can't exactly count it as offensive, if I don't actually care" I inform him. Slowly, his lips form a lopsided grin.

"Ouch" he repeats as I smile over at him victoriously. A moment of stillness passes between us, but thankfully dies as quickly as it had come, when he speaks up.

"Have you had dinner yet, princess?" he asks, glancing at me through his peripheral vision.

I would've answered right away... If he had not snatched away my entire focus with one, single word.

"Princess?" I question, the bemusement readable. His shoulders shifts upwards.

"Mhmm" he responds. "Figured it fits the profile."

"No it doesn't" I argue as he chuckles quietly.

"Yeah it does, Prior" he continues to fight.

"How so?" I inquire, daringly. He glances at me in acceptance before explaining.

"Teenage girl stuck in a 'tower'. Charming knight, in shining armour, rescues her. Sound familiar?" he asks, teasingly.

"Oh really?" I question. He nods proudly. "Then what are you supposed to be?" He smirks at this.

"Ouch. That's the second time now, _princess_."

"Alright, drop it already" I demand playfully. "It's not going to stick."

"Oh it'll stick" he argues with surety, a smirk plastered on his face. I roll my eyes at this before responding to his unanswered query.

"Yes I've had dinner already, Eaton."

"Really doesn't matter. You're eating again anyways" he demands.

"I'm not going to argue. I'm hungry already" I admit. He immediately looks over at me and shoots me the same lopsided grin from earlier.

"Thank goodness" he then mumbles as he glances away. My eyebrows furrow upon hearing this.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Some... species" he begins, while coughing the word ' _girls_ ' in between, "don't usually admit that they're hungry. Especially if they ate just an hour ago, princess."

The way he said it made it sound like he was teaching me the ways of society. Which I'd say was pretty close to it.

"Do you know how many girls I've dated, who've said that they were full after a few bites into their salad?" he then asks. "It's just wrong on so many levels."

"Maybe they _were_ full" I defend. He snorts at my reply.

"I guess that explains why their parents were always wondering why they ate so little, huh?"

"And you've been there to witness that?" I challenge, doubt clouding my mind. But he was absolutely certain with his next response.

"Family dinner invites" he simply states.

Conceding quietly, I quickly change the subject and mention how I absolutely despise salads. When he asks me why, while also turning into the first restaurant we saw (which happened to be Maccas), I honestly answer.

"I have to have salad everyday for dinner, Eaton." Without waiting for the invitation to explain, I went on. "My father has me eating a balanced meal _every_ day. Which in _my_ defence isn't even balanced! I mean, they give me more greens than meat! It's insane."

Hearing my complaints, I was sure that next he would call me weird but instead, he laughs.

"Aren't greens good for your health?" he mocks.

"Not too much of it!" I exclaim. "I'm surprised I haven't _turned_ green!"

Chuckling as he pulls up to the intercom, he then turns to me expectantly.

"So what do you want, princess?" I roll my eyes at the nickname before scanning through the menu. The content, however, surprises me.

"They do all-day-breakfast now?" I ask him.

"Uh yeah" he responds in puzzlement. "They've done it for a while now."

"I didn't know that" I tell him.

"When was the last time you had Macca's?" he inquires.

"Since I was 7" I confess.

He snorts, unsurprised by my reply.

"You've been living on an entirely different planet, Prior" he mutters. Agreeing with how true his words were, I instantly reply with, "You can say that again."


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was a quick and short event. And once we were done, we just drove around, enjoying the night and engaging in casual conversation. As we did, we passed by a children's playground. The sight immediately captured my attention and I smiled softly.

It's been a long time since I've last seen or played at the park. 10 years to be exact, and my age will never change the fact that I'd still play on the playground.

My thoughts were then replaced with memories which flickered through my mind. I smiled as I reminisced.

Those were the days.

Surprisingly, the car then halted to an abrupt stop as he parked the vehicle. I glanced up to stare at him with furrowed brows. He calmly removed his seat belt.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in puzzlement. But he only smirked in reply.

I continued to watch as he stepped out of the car and walked over to my side. He opened my door before extending an inviting hand. A sly grin graced his face.

"Care to join me?" he asked, smoothly. I swiftly met his gaze as he spoke, confusion still pulsing through my veins.

" _Join_ you?" His grin grew wider as he nodded behind himself.

"To the playground" he confidently answered.

My mouth slowly parted in shock. _The playground? At this time?_

He quickly spotted my reaction before he rolled his eyes. "Relax, princess. It's not like we're going to get arrested" he reassured. But then very softly, he added, "Yet."

A mischievous glint sparkled behind his gaze. As I gave some more thought to his invitation, he decided to give me one more push. " _Live_ a little, Prior."

The slight sarcastic tone in his voice, unfortunately, did not go unheard.

It spoke volumes. It said that this was probably nothing compared to what he usually did on a daily basis. It said that in his books, this probably didn't even count as such a big... _moment_.

Or _risk_.

But it did to _me_. And so I took his hand.

He smirked with satisfaction before helping me out of the car. Closing the door behind me, simultaneously we let go. I faced him in nervousness while he stuffed both his hands into his pockets. Inhaling a sharp breath, the wind picking its pace, he swiftly caught one of my loose strands and placed it behind my ear. I held a breath as he did. And then he smirked before leaning forward. It was only when his face was a few inches away from mine, that he opened his mouth to speak.

"Yo, Prior." His warm breath travelled through and around my face.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

It seemed like it took forever for him to respond. But when he finally did, I jerked back in puzzlement.

"Race you to the swing set."

 _Huh?_

Before I could even try to make sense of what he had said, he was off in a blink of an eye. I watched as he ran and then it slowly clicked in my mind, his words ringing in my ears.

Laughing softly, I ran after him and claimed the swing next to his. Soon, we started to play games, almost as if we were kids all over again.

We challenged each other to see who could swing the highest.

We had a race on who could complete our made up obstacle course in the fastest time.

We played a game of tag where we could only take three steps on the ground, because the ground was _actually_ an ocean filled with sharks and crocodiles.

Imagination and childhood became our world in this moment and I couldn't think of a time where I've felt so carefree or... happier than this. Time had no limits; something that was completely foreign to me yet felt so... _right_.

The fun steadily came to an end as we rested atop of the monkey bars, watching the stars as they decorated the pitch black sky with its light. The silence between us was comfortable, not a drop of awkwardness and I embraced it openly.

After a while, exhaustion soon overwhelmed me and I released a long yawn. Chuckles then reached my ears and I glanced over to look at Four, curiously.

"Someone sounds tired" he teased. "We should probably go."

Nodding in agreement, he hopped down first before helping me off. As we walked to the car, side by side, I asked, "Where are we camping tonight?"

"I was thinking my place," he responded, "if you don't mind?"

I smiled as he opened the door for me.

"Nope, not at all."

FOUR:

And she didn't. In fact, when we arrived at my place, she gazed around as if it was some sort of palace instead of a small four bedroom house. Apparently, it gave her a welcoming and comforting vibe.

The girl was definitely strange.

Even more so when she declined my offer at letting her use the guest bedroom and instead asked for,

"A mattress?" I echoed, my eyebrows knitted together. She nodded eagerly. "What do you need a mattress for?" I questioned in curiosity.

"Well," she began, "I was hoping to camp in the living room." I instantly raised a brow at this. "It used to be a tradition" she explained, as she took a seat on the couch. I stayed and leaned up against the wall, my arms folded and my interest piqued. "Before my father became so uptight," she went on, "every Friday's, he, my brother and I used to drag mattresses to the living room and we'd all sleep there while my mother slept upstairs. _'Back problems'_ , she used to say as an excuse but we all knew she loved the comfort of her bed."

She smiled to herself, a hint of amusement flashing behind her storm-like eyes. Abruptly, her eyes then locked onto mine, the smile never faltering.

"My father would tell us stories before we went to sleep or we'd watch a Disney movie. Sometimes, we'd even play a game."

I quietly cleared my throat.

"Sounds like fun" I commented.

"Heaps" she softly responded.

"What was your favourite?" I then asked her. She arched a brow at the query. "Disney movie, that is." She grinned and easily answered, "The Lion King." I chuckled at her reply.

"I should've guessed."

"How about you?" she then inquired.

"The Jungle Book" I told her. "Though I've always had a crush on Pocahontas."

She laughed at this.

"Mulan was always my princess crush" she admitted. The corner of my lip slightly curved upwards into a lopsided grin.

Well... at least I now knew why she wanted a mattress.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head at the thought.

"What would you say if I joined you?" I boldly asked her. The question must've stunned her a little because she paused for a second before grinning.

"I'd say," she began, "that it was fine... as long as you stay on your side, that is."

Understanding her implication, I smirked mockingly.

"I make no promises, princess."

As she glared at me in warning, I chuckled before heading off to grab the mattresses and all the other necessities.

-xxXXxx-

The next morning, I woke up to a mouth-watering aroma which wafted through to my nose. Fluttering my eyes open, I instantly squinted when seeing that the mattress on the opposite side of the room, was now empty. Her blankets and everything else was folded neatly on top of it. Surprisingly, the first thing I did was call out to her.

"Tris?"

"I'm here" was her distant reply. Getting up from my current position, I walked into the kitchen to find her cooking. The clock on the wall read _9:03am_. I groaned. It was _way_ too early for me to be up.

Glancing over her shoulder, she smirked in greeting.

"You're awake" she announced while turning back to the stove.

"Unfortunately" I muttered as I took a seat at the island. She softly laughed.

"Someone is _clearly_ not a morning person."

Mirth was obviously laced in her tone. I groaned once more.

"When did _you_ wake up?" I asked her.

"7am" she casually answered. My jaw immediately fell slack. _She's been awake for two hours?!_

"Are you human or..?" She smirked at this before placing one plate of toasts and one plate of bacon and eggs on the island.

"I'm sorry" she apologised before taking a seat. "I guess, old habits die hard."

Grabbing a strip of bacon, I took a bite before grumbling, "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you how to break out of it."

Her face, in response, scrunched up cutely. "Why?"

"Because I need my sleep, princess."

At my words, she scoffed humourlessly. "So basically, it's for _your_ benefit and not mine?" she asked almost daringly. I smirked at her.

"Yup. _Basically_."

I softly laughed as she threw a piece of her toast at me.

Okay... Maybe mornings _weren't_ so bad.

 **A/N:**

 **I apologise for not updating sooner. It was funny actually. I was scrolling through the Divergent FanFiction when I clicked on a story that caught my attention. As I read it, I couldn't understand why it was so familiar until I realised that it was my own story, this one to be exact (*facepalms*). And that's when my forgotten ideas flowed back into my head. Also, I _swear_ I would have written more for this chapter but using the 'On-Screen Keyboard' (my actual keyboard is broken) is a pain in my ass! So again, I apologise for that**

 **Thanks for still sticking with this story though! :)**


End file.
